Skype Me
by coffee4106
Summary: Someone is playing on Skype while waiting for a case. WHO could it be.


SKYPE ME

_Pure fun and fluff. I don't own anything but the fun of writing this tonight while Skyping with Melissa._

"Ziva.. hey Ziva. Ziva, ohhhh Ziva… ZIVA."

She peered over the top of her computer screen at the man sitting across from her desk continuously slapping the desk and laughing out loud while whispering her name in a hushed annoying sound trying not to gain Gibbs attention. She glanced back at her screen just as something flashed at the bottom of the monitor.

"Zeeeeevah."

"WHAT"

"Skype me"

"No."

"Skype me Ziva."

"What?"

"Skype me."

"No Tony, it sounds..."

"Sounds what? SKYYYYPE me Zeeeevah. Sounds kinky to me."

"It sounds like something someone should do in handcuffs."

"Oh? Handcuffs, Ziva, Skype. Yeah, those do kinda sound good together."

"TONY." She yelled at him. "What are you doing?"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs yelled from his desk after wondering the same thing as Ziva.

"Boss?" Tony sat up in his chair and looked around as though he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar or better yet, been caught making out with his best friends sister.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked while tossing his Starbucks coffee cup into the trash can beside his desk.

"Uh..trying to help Ziva with her language barrier boss." Tony answered and smiled at the death glare he knew was just shot his way from Ziva.

"Shut up Tony." She pointed her mouse at him and clicked it causing something to pop up on her screen. She stared at her screen then over to Tony where he sat smiling at her.

"Skype?" He asked and went to work typing away at his keyboard.

"What is this Tony?" She demanded.

"Just type in the box and then hit send." He instructed.

"Why?" She quizzed.

"So we can chat." He answered.

"Why cant you CHAT across the desks?" Gibbs asked as he walked behind Ziva and looked at her screen.

"Well then you wouldn't be Skyping now would you?" Tony shook his head at the two confused humans that claimed to be smarter than he.

"Oh I love Skype, Gibbs this would so put you in the internet revolution." Abby stated as she joined the small group.

"I would do what?" Gibbs asked as Abby rolled her eyes at the man.

"Who is Tony?" Ziva asked totally clueless.

"That would be me honey." He smiled as she shot a rubber band across to him.

"And Ziva would be me. So I just have to type to you. Why cant we have special code names?" Ziva asked.

Tony smiled and thought of all the many code names he could come up with for the Mossad assassin then laughed aloud, receiving three sets of glares from the three people across from him.

"What?" He asked as Abby gave him a thumbs up and headed back to her lab.

"Don't what Tony?" Ziva looked confused.

"Type it Ziva, don't ask me across the desk."

Gibbs shook his head and walked back to his desk. "We better get a call soon." He mumbled as McGee nodded in agreement.

"ZIVA, you just skyped." Tony jumped up and ran across to Ziva enveloping her in a bear hug from behind, too quick for her to realize what he was doing.

"Ok." She replied. "You can quit hugging me now."

"This is just such a special moment." Tony wiped an imaginary tear and smiled down at his partner.

"Are you sniffing the white stuff again Tony?" She asked with concern on her face.

"White out, no I'm not thank you."

The sharp shrill ring from Gibbs phone had everyone quickly grabbing their gear before he had a chance to say those famous words. Gibbs gave a nod and hung up the phone. He sat quietly for a bit then smiled and looked around at his team.

The Skype bubble dripping sound chirped on all three computers as three heads quickly looked at their monitors.

BOSS says GEAR UP, GOT A DEAD MARINE ON A NAVY BASE.

"Right on Boss!!!" Tony smiled big and tried to pat himself on the back. "I've made you all skypers. I AM the big D."

"You are Tony." Ziva walked by him and patted his back where he couldn't reach, then headed toward the elevator.

"Hey, wait for me." He yelled as he sprinted to beat the closing doors.

"Tony, how exactly would handcuffs fit in with Skype?" McGee asked as Ziva and Gibbs both laughed.

"Well…" Tony started, but cringed at the hand up the back side of his head.

"That's your partner DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"I wasn't thinking of Ziva." Tony smiled at Ziva as she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I can make another rule and it will ban Skype." Gibbs ordered.

"Got it. No thinking of Ziva and handcuffs, who by the way can usually get out of them pretty darn quick." Tony thought back to the time the security guard had caught them and Ziva had kicked his butt.

"Stop it Tony." Ziva ordered as she leaned close to him.

"I'm going to slap the both of you if you don't knock it off." Gibbs ordered.

Tony stole a quick glance at Ziva and smiled. The doors opened and Gibbs hurried out the doors with McGee fast on his heels. Tony reached for Ziva's hand as she took a step to follow them. She turned her head and laughed at him as he smiled back. As they exited the elevator, Tony's cell phone chirped that he had a message. He quickly retrieved the message and laughed aloud.

SKYPE ME TONY – Z

"You got it right FINALLY." He quickly typed the reply to her and hit send, watching her as she opened the message.

"LETS GO SKYPERS." Gibbs yelled from the waiting Charger and laughed at the wild dash to the shotgun seat.


End file.
